Dauntless Life
by coolchocolate23
Summary: Takes place if there was no war! Will and her parents are not dead :). Tris and Tobias are training initiates two years after Tris' initiation. I know I suck at summaries but this is my very first fanfic. Well I hope you enjoy it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV:  
"Tris wake up," Tobias says  
I moan and I get up slowly and I see Tobias is dressed already.  
"What time is it?" I ask standing up  
"8:05" he replies  
"8:05?! I have to get ready!" I say  
"You get dressed and Ill go get us some breakfast" he says and kisses me.  
I turn the shower on and I get out I brush my teeth. I pick out a black lace skirt with a studded black tube top and a black jacket. I brush my hair and let my blonde hair lose. I put on some black eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of eyeshadow. When I'm done, Tobias walks in with some muffins and coffee.

"8:32" Tobias says looking at the clock.  
" ok we should go now!" I say having muffin in my mouth  
"Ready?" He asks  
"Yes! Of course I am" and he gives me a quick kiss and we walk out of the apartment toward the net.

We get to the net and thirty seconds later, a Candor girl hits the net and winks at Tobias; he has a disgusted look on him and I feel jealousy rise up in me like a volcano. "What's your name?" Tobias asks and she responds "Charlotte". Tobias screams "first jumper Charlotte!". Eight more initiates come down into the net and the Dauntless-born come last.

Charlotte was a stuck up mean girl from Candor, Lara is a nice sweet girl that has a tough attitude in her. She is also from Candor. Lilly is a shy girl that does not have a lot of strength and seems like she had rethinked her decision for picking Dauntless; I fear for her being last. She is from Amity. Joseph is quiet but has a lot of strength in him and I think he will be in the top of the rankings. He is from Abnegation. Jack is a loud-mouth mean person from Erudite. I think he will befriend Charlotte. Ben is just the same as Lara; nice sweet boy but has a lot of strength in him; he is also from Candor. Isabel is very intelligent and strong girl, she will make it to the top of the rankings I'm sure of it. Cindy is from Amity. She does not look like is not from Amity; like she belongs in Dauntless. She is also really mean. Andy is from Abnegation. He might be able to pass initiation but I'm not sure if it.

The Dauntless-born initiates are Zoey, Kevin, Ashlyn, Van, Hayden, Jared, Astrid, Wyatt, and Kristin.

"My name is Four and this is Six" he says motioning toward me. We exchange glances.  
"We will now show you the Pit." He says gesturing toward it.  
"It's called the Pit?" Charlotte asks snickering. I tense and walk over to her.  
"One day you will learn to love it" I snap. She looks flustered and pale. She nods. "Good" I practically spit the words out to her like a bullet. I walk back over to Tobias. We smile at each other. And whispers to me "good job." We stop at the door to the Pit.  
"Now this where we split the Dauntless-born and the initiates. "I guess the Dauntless-born do not need a tour of the place." Tobias says. They disappear into the shadows like ghosts. Tobias and I open the doors to the Pit.  
"We will now show you to your dormitories" I say. We stop at them and we tell them tomorrow we will start training at 8:00 A.M." They stay quiet and don't move. "Get in!" I say shouting and they scramble in. Charlotte stays back and when Tobias and I are about to leave, she squeezes his hand. I am about to burst into flames and before I can say anything else, Tobias says to her half yelling, "do not even lay a finger on me!" And I can see the color draining from her face. "Six is the only one who I love!" "Wait you two are together?!" She says  
"yes indeed we are." He says and he comes closer to me and kisses me slowly and passionately. He puts his hands on my waist and I dig mine into his hair. We break away and Charlotte looks mad and runs into the dorm slamming it shut.

We walk back to our apartment and I am so tired I flop on the bed and take a nap. Tobias lies next to me and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV  
"Wake up Tris" Tobias says kissing my forehead. I get up yawning and Tobias has breakfast; a muffin and coffee. I get in the shower and the water refreshes me. I brush my teeth and put on a black shirt that comes off my shoulder and black skinny jeans with black converse. I curl my hair and put some makeup on.

Today we teach the initiates to shoot a gun. We get there earlier to put the bullets in the guns and to set up the targets. The initiates start piling in.

"Today you will learn to shoot a gun" Tobias says. The initiates go to their spots and Tobias and I teach them how to use a gun. I demonstrate and hit dead center; I can hear gasps and chattering. Tobias gives me a smile and I smile back. "Well start!" I snap. They immediately start shooting.

Charlotte is doing okay but she didn't even hit near the target "I hate her. I want her to be last and be factionless the rest of her life." I thought to myself. Lara hits the center twice and is shooting very near the center and Ben is also too. They exchange glances once and while. Lilly is doing horrible. She hasn't even hit the center and I feel really bad for her so I go over to her and give her some pointers.

"You hold the gun like this and plant your feet into the ground; it will make you shoot much better." She shoots and hits somewhat close to the target.

The two transfers from Abnegation are doing really well. Joseph shot the center one time.

"Some imitates are doing better than others," Tobias says to me  
"I hope Charlotte does bad," I scoff  
"Ha me too," he scoffs back  
"Everyone finish!" Tobias says in his instructor 'Four' voice. They stop shooting.

We head down to lunch and Uriah stops us.  
"I'm having a party at my place tonight, wanna come?" He says  
"Sure it'll be fun!" Tobias and I say in unison.

We head down to the cafeteria and most of the initiates are eating.  
"THERE'S CAKE" Tobias says like he's in heaven  
"You can't have cake for lunch," I say smiling and laughing  
Tobias pouts.  
"Fine!" I say crossing my arms and smiling.

We sit down at our table with Christina and Will. Tobias has a heaping portion of cake and I have a hamburger.

"Are you guys going to Uriah's party tonight?" Christina asks.  
"Yeah," I say.  
Tobias has already finished his cake and there is chocolate icing on his lips.  
"You have something on your mouth," I say smiling.  
"What?" Tobias says. I kiss him and taste the icing in my mouth.  
"There you go!" I say, Tobias just shrugs.  
"See you guys at Uriah's party!" Christina and Will say.  
"Wait, I want to take you shopping for a dress because you need a new one!" Christina says. Like I need a new one; I have tons.  
I hesitate for a while. It is always a tiny bit fun to have some girl time. "Fine" I huff.  
"Yay!" Christina squeaks, "I'll see you at the Pit in an hour!" She says.  
"Ok! Bye!"

After a few moments, Tobias and I leave and head to the apartment. I flop on the bed and take a nap until I have to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Helloo my peeps! Soooo I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I was having a bit of writer's block. But here it is! Oh and I was listening to Firework and Feel So Close while writing this chapter. You'll know when to. I am going to make alot of you fa girls happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent. I wish I did. Veronica Roth does. She's so lucky.**

Tris POV

I wake up to loud banging on the door. It's Christina.

"Ready to go?" Christina asks.  
"Yes," I huff and crossing my arms.  
"Bye Tobias! See you at Uriah's party!" I say walking out.  
"See you there!" He says waving.

Christina and I arrive at the Pit and go into a clothing store.

"Here, here, here," Christina says handing me three dresses.

I go into the dressing room and try on the first dress and it is extremely tight. It has ruffles on the bottom with one sleeve.

"Yeah...I don't really like it; it's not really my style," I say getting one last look at the dress.  
"Fine. Go try on the second one," she says looking at more dresses.

I go into the dressing room for the second time and this dress is not as tight as the first and has no sleeves. It has a ton of sparkles and of course, it's black. It stops around mid-thigh. I step out of the dressing room and finally in a moment in my life, I look absolutely beautiful.

"You...look...so...pretty!" Christina says squealing and using hand motions.  
"I think is the dress!" I say smiling at myself.  
"Let's get it then!" Her eyes wide and clapping. I also get black high-high heels.

Christina and I stop by her apartment to get our hair and makeup done. Christina is great at that sort of stuff. Christina puts my blond hair in a high ponytail and lets some strands loose. She then puts some black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara on my eyes and puts some silver glitter on also. She does her hair and makeup and then we leave.

We see Tobias already there dressed, of course in black, he is wearing black jeans and top. His eyes find Christina and me then walks over to us.

"Wow...you look amazing," he says his eyes wide and scanning my body.  
"You don't look too bad yourself," I say to him smiling.  
"Hey Christina," Tobias says.  
"Hi Four!" Christina says to him walking into the crowd of dancers.  
"Before you came, Uriah and Zeke told me that you would sing ," he says smirking.  
"I never said that!" I say crossing my arms.  
"Well I guess you still are," he says laughing.  
"Fine. I'm not the best at singing you know!" I say.  
"You're the best at anything," he says looking deep into my eyes. And right after, Uriah takes a mic and calls me on to sing.

"You'll do great," Tobias says.  
"Yeah ok," I say sarcastically going onto the stage.

This pop-like music starts to come and it's by this old singer named Katy Perry. I just remind myself to have fun. I start to sing.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in  
Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth. (Right now I'm looking into Tobias' eyes).  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework (I just got onto a table and getting really into the song)  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road (I'm smiling at Tobias and he smiles back)  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth (I'm looking at Christina and she's cheering me on and I smile)  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst (right now I'm just jumping up and down)  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Everybody is cheering. And I smile back at Christina and Tobias. I hear some 'whoos' and screaming. I jump off the table and go to Christina and Tobias.

"You...were...amazing!" Christina says jumping up and down.  
"I can't agree more," Tobias says. "You're a firework," he says. I blush a little. "You were of course amazing," he says.  
"Well, I'm also amazing at this," I say smiling a fake seductive smile and backing into a wall. Tobias comes after me puts his hands on my waist. I put my lips on his then putting my arms around his neck. Then we kiss harder and more passionately. I bunch my hands into his shirt. We gasp for air and a drunk Zeke comes by and tells us something like "get a room". We say goodbye to Christina and Will. We then head to our apartment.

"That was a fantastic night," Tobias says.  
"I think that was one of Uriah's best parties," I say kicking my shoes off and winking at Tobias. He rolls his eyes. We put our pajamas on and head into bed.

"I love you," Tobias says stroking my face.  
"I love you more," I say  
"I doubt that," he says.

Then we hear the scream.

**a/n: HAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger! But don't worry I'll try to make it a good one! **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. I AHVE JUST GOTTEN SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK. AND BATTLING WITH AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITES. WELL ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Divergent trilogy or characters. All I own is a hamster and this fanfiction.**

Tris POV

"Ugh," I say getting out of bed with Tobias.  
"Let's go and see what all the commotion is," He says yawning. He's still cute when he does that.

We walk out into the hallway and everybody is out. Some of them just go back to bed and some of them just watch. One of the initiates comes running toward us. It's Lara.

"She jumped,"she said coming toward us with a face that looks like she is about to cry.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"Lilly," she says looking up to see us.

I think Lara and Lilly become friends during this part of initiation. They always hung out with each other at lunch and always went everywhere together. They sort of remind me when I was in initiation with Christina. I smile a little at those memories. We go over to the Chasm. We can see Lilly's body being hauled up. I try to fight back my tears.

"Ok party's over; everybody go back to sleep," Eric says motioning us back. I put my hand in Tobias' as we walk back to our apartment. Tobias didn't really seem that affected by Lilly's jump over the Chasm. This always happens in initiation.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

"Why do people always have to jump every year?" I ask flopping on to the bed like a dead fish. Then heaving out a deep sigh.  
Tobias comes onto the bed facing me. "I guess their just tired and think that there're not strong enough," He says shrugging.  
"Goodnight," I say cuddling into his strong arms. It seems like we're a puzzle pieces; his arms are one and my neck is one.  
"Goodnight, see you in the morning," He says kissing me lightly on my head.

And with that we drift off to sleep.

"Wake up beautiful," Tobias says. I love hearing him first thing in the morning.  
"One more minute," I mumble into the pillow.  
"We'll I guess I have to do this!" With that, he starts tickling me, EVERYWHERE. I guess he found my weak point. Within half a minute, he pinned me to the ground.  
"Alright you win," I say laughing a little.  
He doesn't answer. He just kisses me full of love. I kiss him back and after he starts kissing me more harder. He starts at the hemline of my shirt and pulls it up careful with each movement; I do the same. We gasp for air and then realize something; we'll be late if we keep this up.  
"I'm sorry to say this but we have to get ready," I say in between kisses.  
He lets out a frustrated groan and gets off of me so I can get ready. We both get up. I get out a tank top and a pair of black shorts. I have a quick shower, brush my teeth and hair. I apply makeup and top it off with a studded headband and a black glitter bracelet. When I come out, Tobias is already dressed; he has a muffin in each of his hands.

"Why do you always eat your muffin like that?" He says.  
"Like what?" I say with a mouthful of muffin.  
"You always eat the top of it," he says eyeing me.  
"You try it, it tastes better," I say laughing a little.  
"Much better," he says.  
"Told you!" I say.  
"Come on let's go," He says walking towards the door.  
"Wait let me grab my shoes," I say walking over to them. I put them on and we leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: hello my peeps! Ok. So I know some of you might be a little angry at me for not updating but I have SCHOOL THAT GIVES ME HOMEWORK. Homework comes first. Well this is sorta a short chapter but at least its something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If Magnus Bane could turn me into Veronica then I would. **

Tris POV

Tobias and I walk out of the apartment and head for the training room. These are the last few days of stage one; fighting. We get to the training room and we put up the punching bags. Tobias starts to write the pairs for fighting. The pairs are:

Charlotte - Jack  
Lara - Isabel  
Joseph - Andy  
Cindy - Ben

The initiates start to come in one by one. I can see Lara got a tattoo. I smile a little to my self. When they see that we have paired them up, they get a worried or scared look on their face.

"Today we will learn the techniques of fighting. Tomorrow we will actually start fighting each other. We just have the names on the board so you'll know in advance who you will be fighting," he says in his 'instructor four' voice. The one that I first heard when I was in initiation; the one that I was scared of.  
"Now go take a spot," I hiss.

They go to their punching bags. At first we show show them the stance at the beginning of the fight and then show them basic moves like a punch and kicking. At first we watch them do a little, then we walk around to help. I see Lara having some trouble. I walk over to her.

"Since you don't have a lot of muscle, your better off using your knees and elbows," I say. I can see Tobias looking at me and smiling a little. Lara does a few kicks and punches and at leasts manages to move the punching bag a little. Before you know it it's lunch.

"Wrap it up everybody! Make your last few punches so we can go to lunch!" I shout even though it's not the biggest room. We leave for lunch. We sit at our usual table with Christina, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. Uriah and Tobias both have cake; their usual.  
"So how's the training going?" Christina asks.  
"Great actually," I say getting a bite of hamburger.  
"I see that your enjoying your cake, Uriah. I would hate it if somebody did this to me." I say as I dunk his head into chocolate cake goodness. I'm laughing with the whole table.  
"Why did you do that?" Uriah asks can't helping but smiling and laughing.  
"I don't know thought it would be funny." I shrug.  
"I guess that's true," he says.  
"Bye everybody! See you guys later!" I say waving as everybody leave a the cafeteria. Uriah still with cake on his face.  
"I have to do something with Zeke right now why don't you hang out with Christina?" He asks.  
"Uh...sure," I say.  
"Great. Meet me at the Chasm at eight," he says happily and going over to Zeke. They talk awhile but then they go over to the Pit.  
"Hey Christina!" I say.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to show you something," I say smiling and directing her to the place I want to show her.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: hello my peeps! Enjoy this chapter! P.S. Thank you for all the people that favorited and actually read this story! Oh and I made an Instagram account: im_a_fangirlll so if you follow me, I would love you forever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. I only own this story.**

Tobias POV

Zeke and I arrive at the Pit and go into a ring store. Zeke is going to propose to Shauna and I'm going propose to Tris! I hope she says yes. I mean this the usual age to get married in Dauntless; 18. I'm looking for something that's simple but elegant like Tris.

I'm looking around and I see this beautiful ring that has a black diamond with a diamond encrusted rim. Zeke likes extravagant things. He gets a ring that has diamonds building on top of one another. It is literally the opposite of Tris' ring. I ask the person behind the counter to encrust on the inside of the ring, 4+6. It's a little more money but it's for Tris. I'll do anything for her. We both pay for our rings and we go to Zeke's apartment to get ready for our 'special night'.

Tris POV  
I take Christina down multiple hallways and we finally stop in front of a door.

"Are you ready? Because you might have never seen anything like this before," I say cautiously.  
"Of course I'm ready; and Tris I've seen everything," Christina says.

I open the door and Christina seems to be in awe. There are violins and a piano and of course the violins are black. I couldn't play them in Abnegation because it was considered self-indulgence. But I have heard of them. When I was exploring the compound when I officially become a Dauntless member, I came upon this room and started to experiment...

"So what do you think?" I ask.  
"It's...amazing," she says looking around.  
"Do you know what these are?" I ask.  
"No," she replies.  
"Their called violins and pianos," I say happily.  
"Here I'll demonstrate," I say as I pick up a violin and resting it on my shoulder.

I start to play basic notes like open strings and then I start playing more complicated notes like a piece from a song; b, a, g, a, c, d. Then over again. I stop and Christina looks amazed.

"So what did you think?" I ask.  
"You are amazing at ANYTHING Tris. I'm not sure you noticed that," she says hugging me.  
"Well, not everything," I say feeling complimented.  
"Do you want to try the piano?" I ask her.  
"YES!" She says.  
"Okay first just feel the piano and press down on the keys," I tell her as she is trying to do it.  
"Good," "now this is a, b, and c," I say showing her; she does it correctly.  
"Like this?" She asks.  
"Yeah, now I'll play those three notes and you play them too," I say as I put the violin on my shoulder. We start to play those three notes very slowly and then faster. I start to put a little of vibrato (moving your finger side to side). It sounds beautiful.  
"That was so cool!" She says.  
"Isn't it?" I say.  
"Now let's get you ready for tonight," She says smiling evilly.  
"Okay..." I say with a little bit of nervousness.

I take her down the multiple hallways and we get to her apartment. She takes out this beautiful dress.

Tobias POV  
"Are you sure you know how to cook?" Zeke asks me.  
"Of course I do," I say.  
"Ok now go get the pasta please," I say as I put the water up.

When the water is beginning to boil, I put the pasta in and take out sauce.

"Now drain the pasta Zeke," I tell him as I go down to the cafeteria to get some cake for dessert.  
"I'll be right back," I tell him.  
"Okay,"

I walk out the door and I see Tris and Christina walking to her apartment. I hope they don't see me. I stop and start to listen to them.

"That was so much much fun!" She says.  
"I know! You were so good on the piano for the first time," Tris says.  
"I never knew you could play the violin," Christina adds smiling.

What is a piano and a violin? I just disregard it and go to the cafeteria. When I'm there, I go into the back kitchen. I talk with the chef and I get a full cake. I open the door to Zeke's apartment and there is some smoke. Oh Zeke what did you do this time? I thought to myself.

"What did you do?" I ask as I try to turn off the smoke alarm.  
"I tried to make chicken for Shauna and I's dinner...," he says looking down embarrassed, "I guess I wasn't cut out to be a cook," he laughs wryly.

I turn off the smoke alarm and try to get as much of smoke out as possible. We manage to get a lot out.

Since we have everything set up at the Chasm for Tris and I's dinner, I put on some black slacks and a black V-neck. Zeke is having picnic dinner.

Tris POV  
The dress is black of course; everything in Dauntless is black, well except for wedding dresses. The dress is short in the front and long in the black. It has a color and a couple if buttons.

"Since I have so many dresses, I thought I would save it for you," Christina says smiling at the last part.  
"This is beautiful," I say looking at it.  
"Well go try it on," Christina says motioning toward the bathroom.

When I come out of the bathroom, it fits me perfectly and Christina just stares.  
"Do you like it on me?" I say twirling around.  
"What do you think?" Christina says sarcastically.  
"I guess that's a yes," I say smiling.  
"Okay now let's do your hair and makeup," she says.  
"You know I only put up with you doing my hair and makeup because your my bestfriend," I say.

Christina seems to disregard my comment. She pulls me into a chair and pulls out tons of a hair and makeup bags; I probably don't know half of the names of the makeup in her bags. She starts to put concealer and foundation on my face where needed. She puts some blush, smokey eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of plum lipgloss. For my hair, she puts it into a messy bun and haves loose strands dangle at my face; then she takes out these heels that almost look like sneakers and has spikes on the heel. I put them on and I'm like 5 inches taller than Christina.

"Bye Tris see you later! Oh P.S, tell me about ALL the details," she says with a wink as she says the last few words. I just roll my eyes and head out of her apartment.

Tobias POV  
Zeke and I head out of his apartment and go our separate ways. When I'm walking towards the Chasm, I see Tris. God, she's beautiful in that dress. When I'm right behind her, I try to scare her but that did not work.

"Boo!" I scream.  
"You did not scare me at all," she says. I give her quick kiss and we head over toward the table at the Chasm.

Tris POV  
Oh. My. God. It's beautiful; there's candles and the food looks professionally made. Tobias must have noticed me in awe.

"Looks great right?" Tobias says smiling at the result.  
"Yes!" I say as I sit down in the chair and Tobias pushing me in.

Tobias made pasta and during dinner, we just talked and laughed and listened to the roar of of the Chasm. It was so nice.

"I'll be right back," Tobias says getting up.  
"Ok. Be back soon!" I say!  
"I will!" Tobias says as he takes off.

When he is back, he has Dauntless cake in his hands.

"You got cake too?" I say smiling at him.  
"You know how I love cake," he says sitting down.

I dip my finger into the icing and put a little dot on Tobias' nose; he does the same. We both just took napkins and wiped it off. We both have at least three pieces of cake. He then gets on one knee and pulls out a little black box. My hands go to mouth and I have happy tears in my eyes.

"Tris, will you marry me?" He asks as he opens the box. Oh my god I just thought to myself, he proposed to me.

I nod and smile and happy tears flow out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"Yes Tobias! Yes!"I say running up to him and him spinning me around. He then proceeds to put the ring on my finger. All tonight is beautiful. My life is beautiful.

"I engraved 4+6 on the inside," he says wrapping his arms around me.

We kiss with the roar of the Chasm all around us.

**a/n: yay! It's a long chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

Tris POV

Last night was just wow. I'm engaged to Tobias. I wake up with a huge grin on my face and I remember that tonight is capture the flag, also today is fighting.

"Good morning Mrs. Eaton," he says smiling at me.  
"Good morning Mr. Eaton," I say returning the smile.  
"We better get ready," He says getting up and pecking me on the cheek. I do the same thing.

I pick out jeans that have rips on the side and a lace shirt that has one short sleeve. Tobias comes out of the bathroom already dressed.

"I'll go get some breakfast and you finish getting ready," he says with that grin that has not disappeared from when we woke up.  
"Okay," I say still wearing my smile.

I go into the bathroom and take a nice warm shower and dry my hair, I put on my ring. I put on my clothes and put a dash of makeup on; Tobias thinks that makeup is overrated. I don't blame him. He comes back with the usual breakfast; muffins and coffee. I gobble it down and grab my jacket and put on my boots.

When we get to the training room, Peter is standing there with Lara, a knife at her throat.

"Let her go," I hiss with such poison I never knew I had in my voice.  
"I will only if you kiss me," he says with an evil smirk. Tobias lunges at Peter and pulls Lara out of the way. She comes running toward me and I hug her. Tobias then takes the knife and puts it at Peter's heart.

"Don't kill me," he scoffs.  
"I will if you ever lay a finger on Tris or Lara-" he says.  
"Just let me go and I will leave," Peter says calmly. Tobias releases the knife and he leaves. When he leaves, I whisper to him"bitch," and he just smirks at me. Tobias comes back.

"Tris?" Lara says sadly.  
"Yes?" I say with concern in my voice.  
"He touched me," she says sobbing into my chest. He's at it again. But when Peter and his 'gang' attacked me during my initiation, they didn't...touch me.

I look over at Tobias and he seems to be looking back into the past when I was attacked.

"Lara?" I say  
"Yes Six?" She says with tear stained cheeks.  
"You don't have to fight today," I say.  
"I don't?" She says.  
"No. I'll have someone take you to the infirmary," By then Isabel and the other initiates come in.  
"Isabel?" I ask in my 'Tris' soft voice.  
"Yes?" She asks.  
"Can you take Lara to the infirmary?" I say leading her to Isabel. Isabel seems very worried for Lara.  
"What happened?" I hear Isabel whisper as they leave to go to the infirmary. I see Charlotte actually seem...concerned? I just push the thought away.

Tobias seems to be back from his thoughts. He gives me a silent nod. I nod back.

"Today you will actually start fighting," I say. Some of the initiates seem worried.  
"First up Charlotte and Jack," I say and they get up into the ring.

The fight seems to go slow at first but then when Charlotte seems to be tired of just circling each other, she punches Jack right in his teeth. He tried to block the blow, but he was NOT seeing that coming. Charlotte then proceeds to hit him at his eyes, nose, and temple. When she punches Jack in the nose, I hear a faint crack and I know she broke part of his nose. Charlotte kicks him to the ground, but Jack manages to get up and punch Charlotte in the stomach. She lunges at him and pins him to the ground. She starts punching him multiple times and he is finally out cold.

"Stop!" I say.

Charlotte gets off of him and Tobias circles her name.

"Someone haul Jack to the Infirmary," Tobias says toward the pack of initiates. Joseph is the one that hauls him out. The rest of the fights are boring; most of them taking 5 minutes at the most. We all head out to lunch.

We find our usual spot with Christina and Will. Tobias gets cake as usual and I get some chicken. We sit down and Christina looks exhausted.

"Are you okay?" I ask laughing a little.  
"I hope so, being a nurse is hard work," she says. Tobias and Will have already finished their cake.  
"If you eat that for every lunch, you'll get sick; tell him Christina," I say smiling at them.  
"You'll get sick Four," Christina says slurring and closing her eyes. Tobias just rolls his eyes and heads to throw out his plate with Will.  
"Christina...I know something that would make you a little less tired I think," I say.  
"What?" She says with her head on the table.  
"Look at my finger," I say picking her head up. She doesn't believe what she's seeing because she blinks and rubs her eyes a couple of times to be sure she's not dreaming.  
"He engaged?!" She says screaming. I bet the whole Dauntless compound can hear her.  
"It's beautiful Tris! I HAVE to plan the wedding," she says looking at my ring.  
"I think that the theme colors should be black and silver," she says examining the ring more closely.  
"You told Christina?" Tobias asks smiling and sitting down.  
"Of course I did; she's my best friend," I say smiling at Christina at the last part. She smiles back.  
"Well, I am going to pick you up at your apartment at four so we can plan everything," she says using hand motions for the last part.  
"Ok," I say as we all leave to go our separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: oops I didn't do HW so I wrote instead. Now im going to bed without doing my HW. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

Tris POV  
When we get back to our apartment, I look at the clock and it says 2:00 P.M. I have two hours until Christina comes.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Tobias.  
"This," he says sauntering over toward me.  
"Tobias?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He comes faster and pins me too the wall. I gasp. I didn't know he had so much force. His face is so close to mine; our lips are practically touching. I feel electricity bolt through me like lightening. He kisses me soft at first, making sure not to hurt me. He intertwines his hands into mine. Our bodies are pressed together. He starts kissing me harder and licks my bottom lip for permission for entrance. I tease him first and and he lets out frustrated groan; I finally stop teasing him and we fight for dominance. He is usually the one who always wins the battle of French kissing. He breaks away and I let out a groan; I wrap both my legs around him and kiss him until we flop down on the bed, me on the bottom and Tobias on top. He starts to kiss me very passionately; him winning the battle of French kissing. He starts to take off my shirt and I break away having a worried look in my face. My fear, intimacy, is taking over me. Stupid fear.

"Your beautiful Tris," he says. I nod at him and I take off my shirt. We then get lost in each other.

I took an half an hour nap until Christina comes over. I wake up snuggled in Tobias' arms due to Christina's banging on the door.

"Tris! Come get the door!" She squeals. I moan, not wanting to get out of Tobias' strong, protective arms. I finally get out of the bed and put a robe on. I open the door and Christina stands there looking more excited than ever.

"Are you wearing anything under that robe Tris?" Christina asks smiling evilly.  
"Maybe," I say blushing.  
"You and Four?!" Christina says with shock and even more excitement than before which I thought was not possible.  
"Sure," I say looking back at Tobias and winking. He just rolls his eyes.  
"Well, just put some clothes on," she says smiling.  
"I'll be right out then!" I say to Christina. I pick out a flowy skirt and a sparkling long sleeve shirt. Christina loves when I dress girly. I pick out sneaker heels which have spikes on the heel.

"I'll see you later Tobias!" I say waving at him.  
"Wait," he says pouting and grabbing my waist.  
"Just one last kiss?" He asks smiling hopefully.  
"Ok fine," I say giving in. He kisses me a hard kiss; smashing our lips together.  
"Tobias," I say chuckling in between kisses.  
"Yes?" He says seductively in his deep voice.  
"I have to go," I say to Tobias just as he was starting at the hemline of my shirt.  
"Fine," he pouts.  
"Capture the flag tonight," I say winking and and walking out.  
"Bye Tris!" He says flopping onto the couch and watching TV.  
"Bye To-Four!" I say catching myself before saying the rest of his name.

"What took you so long?" Christina asks getting up from leaning in the doorway.  
"I just took a little longer than usual," I say shrugging at the last part.  
"Sure. You were just kissing Four," she says rubbing the name Four in my face. I turn beet red.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

"I'm taking you out for a spa day!" She says walking toward the spa. At least it's not shopping.

"Here we are!" Christina says smiling widely at the spa.

When we go in, Christina goes up to the counter and says her name. The woman behind the counter leads us to the back and opens a door. Christina squeals.

"We're getting mani-pedis!" Christina says.  
"Yay," I say sarcastically.  
"Oh come on Tris," Christina says begging.  
"Here just pick your color," Christina says.  
"Fine," I mumble. I end up picking black for my toes and nails. Christina picks black as well. When we're done, Christina pays after I kept telling her that I should with my Abnegation side showing.  
"I guess that was a little fun," I say looking at my nails.  
"A little?" Christina asks.  
"Fine. A lot," I say. It is always fun to have some girl time with Christina.

Just when I say that, three girls around the age of 13 come running past us.

"Slow down Lucia!" The other two girls say. Lucia just keeps running and then she stops; panting.  
"I slowed down!" Lucia says laughing. The other two girls walk past us.  
"Wanna go zip lining or what?" Lucia says putting her hands on her hips.  
"I don't think that is very safe," one of the other girls say.  
"Libby, I've done it dozens of times," Lucia says.  
"I'll analyze it if we go there," The second one says.  
"Lauren, your Erudite is showing," says clenching her teeth. No doubt, Lucia will pick Dauntless at her choosing ceremony.  
"Fine. Fine. We'll go zip lining," Libby says.  
"You can't go by your selfs, you need someone over 16 to come with you," I say.  
"You wanna come?" She asks with attitude.  
"Sure," I say turning to Christina.  
"It'll be fun," she says shrugging.  
"But we should tell the gang that we're going. Meet us at the train tracks in ten minutes," I say walking off to get the others.

Lucia POV

"Ok. Oh hey Ben! Wanna come zip lining?!" I say shouting to him across the Pit.** (not the initiate; he's my crush in real life).**  
"Ok!" He says walking over to us. God he's cute.  
"I'm outnumbered. Again," he says.  
"Actually we invited some 18 year olds to come with us," I say.  
"Awesome!" He says.  
"This is not going to end well," Libby and Lauren converse.  
"You'll have fun. Ben and I have done it millions of times," I say smiling at him. We hold our gaze a little too long. Libby and Lauren catch up to us.  
"Come on let's go to the train tracks," I say running towards them. None of them can keep up with me. By the time I'm running toward the train tracks, I rush right by the two girls and their friends.  
"Man, that girl can run," one of them says. I just smile. Libby, Lauren, and Ben catch up.  
"I'm Lucia, Ben, Lauren, Libby," I say motioning toward them.  
"Tris, Four, Christina, Uriah, and Zeke," Tris says.  
"Train's coming," I say as we hear the horn blowing.  
"Jump together?" Ben asks. I can feel my cheeks turn a glowing red.  
"Sure," I say.

The train comes by us and all of us run; first Ben and I, Lauren and Libby, and then the rest of the group.

"How old are you guys?" Zeke asks once we're settled on the train.  
"13," I say for all of us.

They then get lost in their own conversation and we do too. Tris and Four are mostly engaged in their own; kissing once and a while. Ben notices me looking at them.

"What are you looking at?" He asks.  
"Oh nothing," I say looking at him.  
"Them kissing right?" He says with a small smirk. I can't help but look down and blush. He picks up my head to look at him in the eye. He comes in and kisses me. On the lips. We pull away.

"You-wha-" I say speaking complete gibberish. Libby and Lauren have their mouths in the shapes of 'o's'. I can't help and let out a giddy laugh. I look at Ben and his lips are curled in probably one of the most biggest grins. It is the right age to have your first kiss in Dauntless; 13.

"Time to jump," Uriah says standing up. We then follow his movements.

Ben and I intertwine our fingers to get ready to jump. Lauren and Libby quickly follow. Once we are all out of the train, we make our way to the Old Hancock building.

**a/n: after zip lining, should I continue Lucia and her friend's story? Please review and tell me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH LONG TIME. I AM VISITING HIGH SCHOOLS AND SUCH AND PILED ONTO THAT WE HAVE HOMEWORK. SINCE IM SICK TODAY, I MIGHT GIVE YOU SOME MORE CHAPTERS LATER ON TODAY TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME. WELL, ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

Lucia POV

We all run to the Hancock building; of course I'm in the lead. Everybody then catches up.

"Where'd you learn to run like that?" Four asks.  
"I dunno," I say shrugging.

Once we arrive at the Hancock Building, we go up the roof where the zip line is already set up.

"Who's first?" Zeke asks. I wiggle my eyebrows at Libby.  
"Oh no," she says backing away.  
"Oh come on. Lauren?" I ask hopefully.  
"I'll go after Ben," she says.  
"Such pansycakes. I'll go first," Uriah says.  
"Hey. I'm not a pansycake; neither are they," I say putting my hands on hips. Apparently I do that a lot.

Uriah hooks himself into the harness and Zeke counts down.

"1...2...3!" Zeke says pushing Uriah following Uriah's 'woohoo's'. I love Dauntless.  
"I sent up the harness!" Uriah calls out from below.  
"Who's next?" Zeke says.  
"I'll go!" I volunteer. I strap myself in the harness.  
"1...2...3!" Zeke says pushing me off. I yell "woo!". The wind blows in my face and my brown hair scatters my face. I land roughly on the ground. I laugh.  
"That was so fun," I say unhooking my harness; Uriah helps me up and sends the harness back up to Zeke.

Ben then comes down smiling and laughing uncontrollably.

"Have fun?" I say helping him up from the ground.  
"Oh yeah," he says smirking.  
"Young love," Uriah says sarcastically. Me and Ben's cheeks glow the most glowing red there possibly is. I nudge Uriah with my elbow.  
"Come on Lauren!" I say. I can hear her screaming with happiness. I guess there is some Dauntless in her. She hits the ground silent laughing. Of course I join her. She unhooks the harness.  
"You-" I say not being able to control my laughing. Ben and Uriah roll their eyes.  
"Girls," Uriah scoffs.  
"You gotta love 'em'," Ben says crossing his arms.  
"Ok," I'm done," I say trying really hard to not stifle a laugh. The rest of the others come down except for Zeke and Libby.  
"You could do it Libby!" I say screaming at her.  
"It's not bad at all!" Lauren screams.  
"What the hell. I'll do it!" Libby says obviously adrenaline building up in her system.  
"Yay!" I say. She comes down about a minute later.  
"Told you," I say.  
"You're right," Libby says smiling and pulling the harness off her body. She sends the harness up to Zeke and he comes down shortly.  
"It's getting late. We should go," Four says.

We head towards the train. The train inches it's way towards us fast. We start to run and all of us settle on the train until we jump. Once we are in the compound we can hear the beginning of a song; Wrecking Ball by Miley Cryus. Lauren and I exchange looks. The others have no idea what we are about to do.

"Oh yeah," I say to Lauren. The song begins and we start to sing in front of our friends.  
"Not again," Libby says.  
"Oh well," Lauren and I say in unison.

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell (Ben looks at me and I blush tremulously)  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball (Lauren and I are being way too dramatic for this part)  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky (the other ones are in shock now)  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

Everybody apparently stopped and heard us sing; their cheering and stomping their feet. I hug Lauren.

"I think we should go home," Ben says. "Me too,"  
"That was AMAZING," Christina says.  
"Thanks," Lauren says on my behalf and hers.  
"We should hang out with you guys more often," she says. "See you around!" She concludes walking off with her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: GUYS GUYS GUYS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW HORRIBLE I FEEL ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. HOW ABOUT I TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE EACH DAY. I THINK THAT WILL WORK OUT. WELL ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Tris POV

"Well that was eventful," I say as I bury my face into my pillow.  
"Get your rest; we have capture the flag at 2 am," Tobias says taking off his shirt. I can't help but to just stare.  
"What?" Tobias says coming over to the bed.  
"Um-uh-nothing," I say as I feel my cheeks getting warm.  
"Okay," Tobias says half-smiling and turning off the light.

*2am*

"Tris-get up," Tobias says in a sing-songy voice.  
"Mmm...no," I pout.  
"I hate to do this but I guess I have to," Tobias says getting up and pulling the covers off.  
"Noooo," "I was warm," I say like a little kid.  
"Come on Tris, just get ready," Tobias says.  
"Fine," I say as I get out of bed.

I pick out a long sleeve shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. I get out a jacket that has a zipper going up diagonally. To complete my outfit, I put on high tops. We head out to the initiates' dormitory.

"Get up! Meet us at the train tracks in ten minutes," Tobias says. We get annoyed responses from the initiates.  
"Why?" Jack asks groggily as Tobias and I start to head out.  
"You'll see," I say.

Tobias and I head down the hallway toward the train tracks.

"Wedding in four weeks," Tobias says as reach the tracks with a glint in his eyes.  
"Nervous but excited; Christina says its 'crunch time'," I half smile and Tobias strokes my cheek. The initiates come.

"Capture the flag! Grab a gun," I say bobbing my head towards the box that hold them. They each get one and come back.

"Train's coming," Tobias says. The train comes by us and each one of us jumps on.

"Four and I will be team captains," I say as we get settled on the train. We start to pick our teams.

"Lara," I pick.  
"Andy,"  
"Ben,"  
"Isabel,"  
"Joseph,"  
"Jack,"  
"Cindy,"  
"Charlotte,"  
"Zoey,"  
"Ashlyn,"  
"Kevin,"  
"Van,"  
"Astrid,"  
"Jared,"  
"Wyatt,"  
"Kristin,"  
"Hayden,"

"I'll jump first," I say smirking at Tobias.  
"Okay," he says wryly.  
"I'm gonna kick your ass," I say getting up.  
"We'll see," he says.  
"Bye." I wink just as I jump.

"I think that we should hide the flag near the carousel," Lara says as we start walking.  
"That's a good idea. Some of you should guard the flag and the rest of you should try to find the other team's flag. I'm going to climb the Ferris wheel to get a better look where the other team is hiding their flag and I'll come find you and report back," I say.  
"Lara, Ben, Zoey, Astrid, and Cindy should guard the flag and look out. The rest of you go now," I say when we hide the flag near the carousel. "I'm going to go up the Ferris wheel," I say as I jog towards the Ferris wheel leaving with them nodding their heads.

As I reach the Ferris Wheel, I start to climb; I love the wind in my face. I sit on the third high rung. I close my eyes and think that I am getting married to Tobias in four weeks. IM GETTING MARRIED. God, that's a strong word. I open my eyes and I see the other hiding their flag behind these bushes and trees. I half smirk and climb down. When I'm on the ground, I jog very quietly towards the group of people at the carousel. I tell them were the other team hid their flag. The others come around and I tell them; we go as quiet as we can towards their flag and split up. I see Tobias guarding the flag. I take out my paintball gun and shoot him. Other members of his team come out and mine come out behind me and shoot them and Lara grabs the flag.

"Ooh!" I say as my team members high-five me. (To Tobias). "I told you I would kick your ass," I say as I walk up to Tobias. His arms are crossed.  
"Ok. Ok," he says smiling.  
"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff," Jack says.  
"I can make the rest of your initiation a living hell," Tobias retorts. Jack just rolls his eyes.  
"Let's get the train," I say as I jog next to Tobias.  
"So have you picked out the dress yet?" Tobias says smirking.  
"No. Not yet; tomorrow," I say blushing a little.  
"Well, you'll look beautiful whatever dress you wear,"  
"Tobias-I told you already that I'm not pretty or beautiful," I say looking around. Tobias takes his hands and guides my face to look at him. He comes in and kisses me slowly and sweetly; I love these moments with him. When we pull away, the initiates come. We hear the train's horn in the distance; in a few minutes, the train rushes past us and we jump on. After 8 minutes on the train, we enter the compound and the initiates go to their dorm.

"Remember-tomorrow is rankings; meet us in the training room at eight am," I say ending with a yawn and walking to our apartment.  
"That was fun," I say now with multiple yawns. "God, I'm going to be tired for the rest of the day," I say realizing that we only have a couple more hours until we get up again.  
"Me too," Tobias says dropping in the bed. I put my pajamas and I snuggle up to Tobias.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: I'm so so sorry. I'm so bad with updating. I swear I'll become much better after December. Well anyways here's this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own divergent**

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR TRIS!" Christina yells. I scowl and cringe at how loud her voice is.  
"Can you get any louder," I murmur to myself and Tobias chuckles lightly at my comment.  
"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE TRIS," Christina yells even more loudly. God, I thought that was just myth.  
"I'll get the door Tobias," I say getting up and removing the sleep from my eyes. He murmurs.

I walk to the door very groggily and I meet an ecstatic Christina at the door.

"Yes?" I yawn.  
"YOUR DRESS," She says like I'm oblivious to the fact that the wedding is in some weeks.  
"Oh what about it?" That practically sprang me out of sleep mode.  
"It came in!" She says her eyes wide and jumping up and down.  
"Great! How about after lunch we'll go," I say smiling.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Christina says running back to her apartment which is just a few doors down. I close the door.  
"You should probably get up Tobias," I say.  
"No," he pouts like a child; this reminds me of what happened at two am.  
"Ok well I won't give you a good morning kiss," I tease. This springs him up.  
"Good morning," I say as I kiss him.

I do my morning routine which is pick out an outfit, brush my teeth, and shower. Tobias does the same and he always finishes before me so he gets breakfast for us both. When he comes back, he has two muffins in his hands.

"Thank you," I say in a fake British accent.  
"Your welcome m'lady," Tobias says handing me a muffin and bowing. We both laugh at this.  
"Let's go do the rankings," Tobias says swiveling around.  
"Kay," I say laughing at the way he did that. He rolls his eyes as I catch up to him.  
"Oh God, I just remembered," I say once we're halfway towards the training room.  
"What?" Tobias asks.  
"I have to tell Caleb and my parents about the wedding," I say having a worried smile.  
"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Tobias says biting his lip.  
"Nope I think I'll be fine," I say.  
"Okay," he says skeptically. I just give him a warm smile. He returns it. Once we reach the training room, none of the initiates are there since we woke up about fifteen minutes earlier.

This is how the rankings turned out:  
Ben  
Lara  
Isabel  
Joseph  
Charlotte  
Cindy  
Andy

I feel bad that Andy, an Abnegation, is being cut and going to be factionless; I saw a lot of potential in him. I'm not mad that Cindy is being cut; she was a little too brutal for Dauntless and I find that very hard to believe because (1 she was from Amity and (2 Dauntless can get pretty brutal at times.

When the initiates find out who stays and who is being cut, they're happy and sad. Cindy looks shocked and Andy seems very disappointed in himself. Him and Joseph hug. Meanwhile Lara and Isabel are ecstatic and hug; but something seems...off about Lara. When they calm down I'll talk to her. Then she proceeds to hug Ben; they have been friends every since initiation started. Then everyone settles down.

"Tomorrow will be visiting day. For those of you who are going to be factionless, this will be the last time you will see your parents," I say. Cindy and Andy look so depressed.  
"Well now go do whatever you want," Tobias says. They all walk toward the door and leave. I catch Lara right outside. Just before, I give Tobias a nod; he seems to understand.

"So how'd it go at the infirmary?" I ask.  
Lara looks down and holds her arm.  
"Bad," she says. "Why do you even want to know?" She snaps back.  
"Well he did the same thing to me when I was in my initiation," I sigh remembering.  
"Oh my god," she says. "I didn't know," she adds.  
"It's fine. Anyways, so what happened?" I ask again.  
A tear rolls down her cheek. "He got me pregnant," she sobs into my chest. That fucking bastard!  
"Oh Lara," I say stroking her hair. "Don't worry I'm going to put him in jail for the rest of his life," I spit out.  
"Isabel was also sobbing," she says. They are pretty close.  
"You know what? I'm going to report him to the Dauntless leader now ok?" I say. "Go hang out with Isabel," I say giving her one last hug. I leave and I see Tobias coming out.  
"What did she say?" Tobias asks.  
"He got her pregnant," I say stalking off towards max's office.  
"Let me come with you," Tobias says catching up to me. "Sure," I manage to say.

As we reach Max's office, I open the door without even knocking.

"Tris; Four," he greets us. "Why are you here?" He asks.  
I take a deep breath. "It's Peter," I say. Tobias looks concerned.  
"What did he do now?" he asks.  
"He raped one of the initiates," Tobias says.  
"Just like-" Max says remembering what happened to me.  
"But he didn't rape me," I say my voice cracking. Tobias looks at me concerned; I look at him reassuringly.  
"Let's go find him," Max says getting up and heading to the door with us following.

As we approach the Pit, we see Peter just strolling along like nothing ever happened. Well he's so wrong.

"Peter," I fake smile. He looks at us wide eyed.  
"Hi Max," He says composing himself. We walk towards him and I stop about an inch from his face.  
"You-you raped Lara and got her pregnant," I say in a low, but deadly voice.  
"I got bored," he shrugs. All of sudden I find my fist connecting to his jaw. Max and Tobias come to hold me but all of my rage is building inside me. I stalk over to him.  
"Get up," I say as I hover over him. Apparently I had so much force I knocked him down.  
"We'll handle it now," Tobias says. I'm breathing heavily.  
"I'm gonna go back to the-uh-apartment," I say still panting.

I walk back to the apartment and as I reach the door, I open it. I sulk towards the couch and sit slumping. A tear rolls down my cheek and then I start sobbing remembering how I was so scared when Peter attacked me. I calm myself down, thinking that I must look like coward. I get a pen and paper and write a note telling Tobias that I'm going to see my parents.

I cross the Pit, not seeing Max and Tobias anywhere; probably they took him somewhere. I go and wait at the train tracks. I hear the horn and I compose myself. The train rushes past me and I run and I hop on. It will be a longer ride because Abnegation is on the opposite side. About twenty minutes passed, I see the Abnegation sector. I skim my fingers along the train car, just once, and jump. I walk towards the Abnegation houses. It feels a bit weird, but I'll get used it. I see my old home come up and I have a feel of longing. I walk up the steps and knock. I see my mother open the door and she has a warm smile on her face. I see my father reading the paper, now looking towards the door.

"Beatrice. It's so nice to see you," she says guiding me inside. Always Abnegation.  
"What a nice surprise," my father says smiling. They seem a bit shocked with my appearance, but don't mention anything about it.  
"What brings you here today?" My mother asks.  
"I'll just come out and say it," I take deep breath. "I'm getting married,"


End file.
